


the kissing sham

by staryu



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staryu/pseuds/staryu
Summary: mj sets up a ‘kissing’ booth to raise money for charity, ned messes with peter and peter is just an over all mess who really wants to kiss mj.





	the kissing sham

“Dude.” Ned greets his best friend, as he sits down with a purpose.

“What’s up?” Peter asks, his head peering upwards to lock with Ned’s hilariously widened chocolate brown eyes.

“She set up a freaking kissing booth.”

“Who?”

“MJ.”

“That’s nice we should show our support by- wait what? She did what now?”

“A kissing booth, you know where one sets up a booth to give out kisses to raise money for some random cause, but they really only do it to kiss one particular person?”

“I know what a kissing booth is.”

“Mhm.”

“Who do you think she wants to kiss?”

Ned raises an eyebrow suggestively at Peter, and he feels himself burning up by the look. God, he’s not subtle at all, is he?

“No idea. All I know is she’s been giving out kisses since early this morning. Should be kind of chill now, it being lunch and all, if you wanna go check it out.”

“Yeah… uh- I’m gonna go… do that. I’ll catch up with you later.”

Ned gives him a wave of the hand as Peter makes his way out of the cafeteria to find this kissing booth of hers.

 

 

 

After wandering around the halls searching for a while, he locks eyes with her. MJ is standing in a cheaply set up kissing booth made mostly of hard white paper and a few wooden planks. Not for a lack of effort, she has even painted ‘KISSING BOOTH, 1$/KISS’ sloppily with black paint.

“Hey loser, you here for a kiss?” MJ smirks whilst pumping her eyebrows speedily.

It’s as if small jolts of electricity have somehow crept in under his skin when she speaks. His cheeks burn; though he’s almost certain he’s turned into the shade of a ripe tomato; he doesn’t shy away from her.

He’s shaking within, his heart rate quickening while hearing it pounding away in his head.

“Yeah uh- sure. Why not? It’s for charity, right?” He musters out, regretting it immediately as his voice sounds raspy and weak.

MJ doesn’t seem bothered though. She never is. It’s just one of the many things he likes about her. And just why he’s a fumbling mess around her in situations just like this one. Or whenever something remotely romantic is hinted between them.

“Alright. That’ll be one dollar, fine sir.” She jokes, holding out her hand and gestures him to give her the money in the politest way possible, for MJ at least.

Peter searches for his wallet, and winds up finding it in his jean pocket. “Here you go, m’lady,” he says with a hint of sarcasm, and for just one moment, he’s not a nervous mess anymore.

The second passes quickly though, as he’s now feeling the rush of heat underneath his skin, while having difficulty breathing through his nostrils.

“Hang on, just a second.” And she reaches down, and brings up a large box of Hershey’s kisses and he feels a great sense of relief with only a sprinkle of disappointment at first. “Just because I’m the greatest friend who ever lived, take two.” She smiles and nods.

“So generous,” he mumbles and reaches to pick up two small Hershey’s kisses wrapped in neatly in tin-foil.

He frowns for a second, a moment passes and his face lights up with a huge grin.

“You’re an evil genius.”

“Why thank you.”

“Having a bunch of stupid teenage boys thinking they’ll get to kiss you for a dollar only to give them a Hershey’s kiss instead. Pure genius.”

“And you my friend, are one of those stupid, hormonal, idiotic teenage boys.”

“I… No, that’s not what I-“

“Chill, loser, I’m messing with you.”

“Oh.”

A beat. Silence.

“So you’re saying you’re relieved you didn’t get to kiss me?”

“Yes- I mean- no. I mean- there’s no good answer to that question, MJ.”

“False. There is.”

“I uh- yes and no, I guess. Not how I would’ve pictured our first kiss going..” His eyes widen the moment he realizes what he’s said.

She just giggles in response. Which he finds quite weird. He’s never seen her giggle before. It’s adorable, he decides. He likes it.

“So you want to kiss me? Just not like this?”

“…Yes.” Peter breathes and a satisfied smirk appears upon her lips.

Another beat of silence. He watches her think; he knows she’s thinking hard thanks to the little crinkle between her brows.

“Close your eyes.” She says.

“What?”

“Close your eyes, nerd.” MJ demands.

Peter shakes his head once, but then follows her demand, he closes his eyes and all he sees is black. Seconds pass and he sighs. “MJ, what are you-“ and he’s cut off by her lips pressing against his own. He breathes in through his nose, she smells of lavender and honey. He tilts his head just barely, Peter’s hand reaching up to cup her cheek all while his heart skips a beat.

She pulls away and his eyes flutter open. MJ looks shy; vulnerable. A look he’s not all that familiar with when it comes to her. He’s seen it once or twice before though.

“Was that okay? I’m sorry if it wasn’t, I just thought I’d-“ He cuts her off this time, placing a soft peck to her lips and she smiles in response.

“It was perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> though also posted on my spideychelle tumblr, spideychelle.tumblr.com, i thought i'd post it here as well because it's super cute and i love these love fools so much. hope you like it!


End file.
